His Heart Died with Her
by ChoCedric
Summary: Fabian Prewett is beyond grief-stricken when Dorcas Meadowes, his wife-to-be, dies on their wedding day. Voldemort has taken everything from him, and he feels as though his heart is nothing more than a piece of cold stone now. His one wish is to die too.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

His Heart Died with Her

By: ChoCedric

When Fabian Prewett first meets Dorcas Meadowes, it is love at first sight. They fit together like two peas in a pod, and they become extremely close in a very short period of time. Their courtship is like something out of a magical romance, and they date their last few years at Hogwarts.

On Dorcas's graduation day (she is a year older than Fabian), Fabian proposes. With a beaming smile that makes her look radiant, Dorcas answers with a delighted "Yes, yes, yes!" and she throws her arms around him. They plan the wedding for when Fabian graduates from Hogwarts himself.

The next year goes by in a happy whirl of seeing each other on Hogsmeade weekends. The wedding draws closer, and they're still so in love. Neither of them can wait till the day they are joined in holy matrimony. A little happiness in this terrible time of war is a good thing; they'll take whatever they can get.

But a horrific tragedy strikes when a few days before their wedding, Dorcas is attacked by Voldemort himself. He casts a spell on her which is an organ-damaging curse, and then Disapparates. She is rushed to St. Mungo's, and the Healers try their best to save her life. Her kidneys, heart, and lungs are failing, and Fabian never leaves her bedside, praying for his love to be all right and that they can still have their wedding, even if it has to be postponed.

But Dorcas's condition gets worse and worse, and finally, a few hours before their wedding, the Healers announce that Dorcas only has minutes left to live. Crying brokenly, Fabian lifts her into his arms and holds her, stroking her hair and letting her know it will be all right, that he'll always be her husband in spirit. Gideon, his twin brother, and his sister, Molly, are all there to comfort him, but nothing can give him comfort right now. All he can see is Dorcas struggling to breathe her last breaths. His heart is being ripped out of his chest. Moments later, Dorcas slips away.

So there's the tale of how Dorcas Meadowes died in her fiancé's arms on their wedding day, and when the Healers tell him to let her go, he holds her still-warm body even closer to him, raw and uncontrollable sobs making his body shake violently.

At the funeral, Fabian bitterly reflects that the last few days should have been the happiest of his life, but Voldemort has taken everything from him. He knows there is no other woman he will love like Dorcas Meadowes. As her coffin is being lowered into the ground and dirt is piled on top of it, he stares, his eyes glassy and unfocused. His beautiful fiancé is now deep under the ground, and he'll never see her again. It is more than he can bear, and he almost falls to his knees; it is only Gideon who holds him up.

The next few months are completely unbearable. Fabian has a hard time eating or sleeping, and his days are filled with mourning and missing his love's bright smile, her tender touch, her beautiful spirit. He's stopped being the fun-loving, mischievous young man he used to be. He moved into a flat with Gideon, and he's been trying his best to cheer his brother up, but all his attempts seem to be failing.

But one day, a storm of Death Eaters attack their home. Fabian thinks to himself, now is the time for my revenge. He feels as though he definitely has enough hatred to cast the killing curse, and he does manage to cast it successfully. The Death Eaters look shocked when a few of their comrades go down in battle, courtesy of him and his twin.

But finally, Fabian and Gideon tire out, and a complete sense of despair grips Fabian as he watches his twin fall, enveloped by a green light. His only wish now is to die and be with him and Dorcas, so he becomes clumsy and doesn't dodge the jet of green light that comes hurtling towards his chest.

So when Fabian Prewett dies, he welcomes it with open arms. The first thing he sees is Dorcas, and she is in a beautiful wedding dress. He throws his arms around her, kissing her everywhere, weeping openly. He clings to her, and he realizes that now, he has his heart back, for it truly died with her when she left the Earth. And now they can finally have the wedding they've been waiting for, right here, in Heaven.


End file.
